Dragon Ball Z craziest new year!
by Crystal waters2
Summary: a lil thing I thought for 2013


Dragon Ball Z Epic Holiday Times!

So while i'm writing my story Pan's Time Travel Adventure(check it out if u like!), since its near the holidays i decided to wrap up all the holiday times dbz had together!

This one is about the very first holiday in the year- New Years!

Chapter one: New Year, Never Diffrent

It was a totally loud time at Capsule Corp this late night.

Bulma decided to invite everyone to a New Years Part so they can celebrate about the long year they had and set out their resolutions.

She invited, The Sons, Krillen,#18, Marron, Master Roshi, Oolong, the turtle, Yamcha, the blue cat, Videl& Mr. Satan. Everyone seemed to be having a good time except for Vegeta and Piccolo. They had not one clue what the heck New Years Eve really was and didn't like it one tiny bit.

Goten and Trunks were running around playing with the party horns playing tag. "Tag your it Goten!" yelled Trunks running away from him. "Ah man!" yelled Goten. The two chibi boys were flying all through the house trying to avoid and catch each other.

Chichi and Bulma got a glance at their sons. "GOTEN MAKE SURE YOU DON'T BREAK ANYTHING!" yelled Chichi to Goten.

"SAME HERE TRUNKS!" yelled Bulma to Trunks.

"Don't worry guys we won't break anything!" answered Trunks speeding flying back wards so he can see them.

Well poor 8 year old Trunks spoke to soon. He bumped up to a very angry Vegeta. Goten catched up to Trunks. "Hi dad.." said Trunks smiling nervousley. "Hi sir." said Goten.

"What the heck Trunks why did you do that for?" asked Vegeta.

"Oh me and Goten were playing tag, weren't we Goten?" said Trunks facing his best friend.

"Mhm!" nodded Goten.

Vegeta cocked his head. "What is tag?" asked the prince of all mighty saiyans.

"Its a game when one person has to touch someone while running. If you are it you have to be able to tag someone else." explained Trunks.

"Like this!" said Goten tagging Vegeta.

"TRUNKS MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" yelled Goten.

The demi saiyans were running their selves off madly before the time Vegeta figured out what was really going on.

"YOU BRATS GET BACK HERE!" yelled Vegeta.

Goten made a funny face at Vegeta wich totally made Vegeta blood pressure go high.

Poor poor Goten.

So while the 3 active saiyans were flying all over the house, Piccolo was in his peaceful, quiet spot. Not a mouse scurry or the wind blowed it was complete silent. And well Piccolo that is nice and all but since this is MY story and YOU are in it guess you'll have to face the consequences.

Piccolo was talking to himself in his mind

Breath in. Breath out.

Breath in. Breath out.

Breath in. Breath- Piccolo was put back in reality when he saw Goten stomp on his feet and Trunks's foot kicked his attena.

"Sorry about that Piccolo," said Trunks still flying. Piccolo ingnored the two and tried to go back what he was doing.

Breath in. Breath out

Breath in. Breath out

Bunnies. Unicorns

Bunnies. Unicorns.

Bunnies. Uni- Poor Piccolo was took out again from his little world when Vegeta pushed him into a wall.

Well that was it. Piccolo made a dash run for the three saiyans. This was becoming one weird night.

"Hey Trunks, I think your dad is getting closer,"said Goten. Trunks looked behind him and saw his father getting closer by the minute.

"GAH! Goten super now!" said Trunks getting in super saiyan from. "YAH!" said Goten going Super to.

Vegeta noticed the kids has gotten super saiyan and was going faster.

"Ah is that how you want to play then, be my guest!" said Vegeta going super as well.

MEANWHILE BACK TO WHERE SOME PEOPLE WHO WERE ACTING NORMAL WERE

"Yah, but I don't suppose if I should join any of the teams Videl," said Goten drinking some ice tea.

"But Gohan you could really help! After all you are really strong and fast, us people could really use that!" explained Videl.

The two of them were discussing if Gohan should play in any of the school teams. Of course Videl was trying to encourage him too.

"It's ok really I'm not all that fast anyway," said Gohan. Then all of a sudden to chibis came out of nowhere and past Gohan and Videl in a zap.

"Hey Gohan wanna play tag with us?" asked Goten. "No thanks guys I don't play tag," answered Gohan.

"Oh why cause your a saiken?" asked Trunks. " A what?" askd Videl. "A chicken. But since he is also a saiyan he's a saiken." explained Trunks lously.

Boy did he hate slow learners.

"Guys I'm not a saikan," said Gohan. " "Just keep on playing around."

"I'm no chicken," said Videl elevating up towards Trunks. "Infact even if i don't win ill take you on."

Trunks smirked. "Gohan even your girlfirend can challenge me and she dosen't have no chance!" laughed Trunks.

" Whatever," said Gohan trying to ignore the 3. The young kids left and started to fly all over the place.

"I'm no saikan..." murmered Gohan. Gohan saw Vegeta pass by. "saikan boy!" yelled Vegeta laughing down the hall still flying.

Piccolo stopped in his tracks. "Come on Gohan don't be a saikan." said Piccolo. "Go show em who's the real boss is."

Goku started to sense the little game around the house. "Oh they playing tag without me huh?" asked Goku flying over to their direction.

Just before he could join the game, Chichi grabbed Goku's leg. "NOW where do YOU think you're going?" asked Chichi.

"Um..going to play tag?" asked Goku.

Chichi looked furious. "oh no you aren't!"

"But Chichi come on its just one game besides new years will be up in 12 more minutes, let me have some fun." complained Goku.

"Huh a game that will last till new years huh.." said Chichi.

She grabbed her frying pan. "Now Goku i want you to liten good now you hear me?"

MEAN WHILE WITH THE GAME...

"Hey Videl you got to catch up if you acctualy want to keep winning," said Trunks.

" Plus if my dad finds you that will mean you will be it. and we are trying to make it a cool lil game. You see the person who catches anyone will be out. the last person standiung will be winner at new years!"  
"oh cool!" said Videl. But poor Videl couldn't finish her sentence since Vegeta managed to tag Videl.

"Ah man!" wined Videl. So she lost at least she could see the game come to an end.

"Goten i got a plan," whispered Trunks. "What is it Trunks?" asked Goten. you go get your self out and i'll try to get dad out and become the ultimate winner!"

"But why do you get to be the Ultimate Winner?" asked Goten. "I'll give you a toy later if i do," said Trunks.

"Really, ok!" said Goten. The boy went backwards where Vegeta was.

Vegeta saw Goten coming. He smirked. Prepare to be out child!" said Vegeta. But just before he could a really beat up Gohan and Piccolo flied over.

"Save your selves while you still can," said Gohan. "What happen? asked Vegeta. Piccolo pointed back where Goku was hold a Chichi with a frying PAN?

"OH DENDE!" yelled Vegeta trying to make a run for it. But sadly Chichi whipped Vegeta's behind making him fall to the ground.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other. Chichi smiled. "LET ME GET THEM GOKU!"yelled Chichi swinging herfrying pan. "Okie dokie!" answered Goku.

Now Goten and Trunks i would say wee flying helplessy crying i dont want to lose or die today.

"20 seconds till midnight!" yelled Bulma to the clock.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !" yelled the two chibis.

19..18..17..16...15...14..13..12...

"WHY TODAY WHY!" cried Trunks.

10..9..8...

Oolong was eating a 3 ft long sandwich watching the fight in the sky.

7..6..5

Master Roshi was looking at pervert magazines

4..3

Chichi was swinging her pan like crazy

2... Krillen and Marron were cheering on for Goten and Trunks..

...1

The crazy mother smashed the two children down the food buffet

"MIDNIGHT!" yelled everyone.

Chichi went down to the ground cheering "I WON I WON YES!"

Poor Goten and Trunks were at the middle of the buffet covered with pasta and carrots. But the bright side was eating

"So Vegeta 20 min rule?" asked Goku

"20.1 minute rule!" yelled Vegeta running for the food on the floor.

Bulma standed there sweat dropping on the big mess infront of her

She sure was positive she got the craziest friends, but hey she loved them anyways!

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!(except from Vegeta and piccolo)- DBZ


End file.
